You Will Be Loved
by DefendTheUndefended
Summary: In a world where any gender can get pregnant, Yokozawa is faced with consequences of the love he has for Zen. Afraid, of the past repeating itself, he runs. Zen and Yokozawa long to be with one another, but find it hard when Yokozawa wont go back to him, and Zen cant find him. Years later when Zen gets a hint, he’ll leap, but will he be prepaired for the pit he falls into? Rewritti
1. Summary

Summary

Broken. Torn. Happy. Confused. Fear.

Those were the emotions Yokozawa felt when he found out why he had been sick in the mornings for the past two weeks.

On one hand he is extremely happy about it, but on the other he wishes that he wasn't in this predicament.

He knew it was possible for him. He KNEW. And yet just one slip up on his part and this happened. How stupid could he get? Wanting to prevent the same disaster that happened in the past he, with extreme reluctance and sadness, decides to move away.

Away from his job. Away from his best friend. And worst of all for him, away from his Love, Kirishima Zen.

He hates to do it, but he knows that if he wants to keep himself from hurting more and (accidentally) taking an innocent life it has to be done. He would rather keep the memories of their happy time together than having to remember saying goodbye. Several months pass, close to a year, everything he misses and grieves finds him again. In the form of a little girl.


	2. 1) I Wont Let The Past Repeat

1.) I Won't Let The Past Repeat

1

All wounds will eventually heal, but scars won't. They will fade and leave a mark till, maybe, one day they dissapear forever. But some scars are carved so deep that they will never dissapear and will forever torment the one they mark as a reminder of what had happened to cause it. Some scars can never be healed.

A soft clang was heard a the small device fell from tanned hands. A shuddering breath was taken and the man fell to his knees sobbing, and using the wall to keep him from laying on the floor there.

Scenes started playing in his mind of the days of old, and why what he just discovered could be devastating for him. Both of them. The man leaning against the wall, and the one inside of him.

"Your a disgusting, Freak!" The one he loved yelled to him. He flinched and swallowed the lump that had suddenly reformed itself in his throat.

"I don't want it! I told you to kill it!" The same man yelled to him once again several months later. The man shoved him hard and his chest hit his chest and side as he fell. He gasped at the sudden pain, and forced himself up to leave without a word.

"You are a freak and deserve to be banished to the ends of the earth. You are a abomination and I will not have such a THING as a son. I Will Yokozawa disown you as my son." His only living parent said in a sickly calm tone before throwing him out of his home.

The final months had past and he grieved as he layed on his side staring at a small, unhealthy so, bundle. He cried as he brushed his hand across the it. Inside of the white, bloodied, blankets was a small unbreathing newborn child who hadnt even been born 4 hours ago. A stillborn.

He lived homeless for several months before the unthinkable happened. Takafumi screamed as his attacker pushed into him.

5 months later he gasped as crimson ran down his legs after being punched by his father. He had come to his father's home to ask for a place to stay, even though his father kicked him out and disowned him two years before. He looked up to his father to see him stare at the blood for a minute before slamming the door in Takafumi's face. A passerby rushed him to the hospital after seeing the blood. A miscarriage.

He gasped as he remembered the cold unmoving scene before breaking into Harding heartbreaking sobs.

Beside him the little innocent device lay blaring in a bright red plus sign meaning what he had feared was true. The pregnancy test being innocent and working well, but the results where a great contrast. It was positive. Takafumi Yokozawa, was pregnant.

Yokozawa sat up with a gasp, a thin layer of sweat covering him. He panted as he caught his breath, and once he did he looked at his surroundings to confirm that be knew where he was.

It was a small apartment, tan walls, black carpet, and white ceiling. He looked down and his gaze softened as he saw the small but very noticeable bump under his night shirt, which just consisted of a T-shirt with the sleeves ripped off.

He sighed and layed back down facing the wall, where if things had gone the way he wanted, Zen would be. He didn't know when he had started referring to Zen Kirishima as Zen in his head, but he would admit that he didn't hate it completely.

He wished he was with Kirishima now.

He snapped his eyes wide open and squeeze them shut tight trying to stop the that train of thought from happening. He didn't want to remember him. He couldn't remember him, if he did he might not be able to follow through with what he is doing now.

To derail the thought of missing Zen he starting thinking about what happened the last couple of days.

After he passed out on the bathroom he woke up a couple of hours later. He then started thinking about what he could do. He would NOT let the past repeat itself. He would NOT allow this child to be killed because of how weak he was. He would NOT allow that much pain to be brung back.

He hated doing it, but he knew that the only way to keep the child alive and healthy would have to be the most painful choice for him. Leaving.

He blamed himself, he was the one who slipped up. He was the one who didn't warn Zen.

He was scared. Scared of the past repeated itself. Scared of Zen doing the same thing his first lover, not Takano, did, the expected. Scared of killing this innocent child who wasn't even 3 months in the process of being conceived yet. Scared of ruining what relationship he, Zen, and Hiyo had. Scared of ruining the happy times and memories they had.

And most of all he was scared of Zen hating him and killing the child on accident.

He knew what he had to do, even if he didn't want to do it.

The next day he didn't answer Kirishima's texts, even when Kirishima started to say he was getting worried. He didn't answer the door when Kirishima came knocking on it. And he cryed the whole day, knowing what he would have to do. And hating himself for it.

That day he told the boss of Marukawa, Isaka, that he was resigning through a phone call. Isaka noticed that his voice sounded shaky and exhausted, like he was yelling alot that day or crying, but he didn't call the man out on it.

Takafumi kept himself busy during the day as too distract himself, from what he was planning to do. Zen came a total of 20 times within the next three days, but Takafumi never spoke to him or opened the door. If he had he knew he wouldn't be able to go through with leaving everyone and everything behind.

His best friend Takano hadnt come by at all and he could only assume that Takano didn't know he resigned, he was a little bit sad about that but not as much as he was about leaving the Kirishimas.

He didn't want to leave or say goodbye. He would rather just dissapear and keep the memories they had when they were happy. He knew that Zen and Hiyo would be upset about his disappearance for a while but he knew that within a month or two they would get over him.

He had thought of telling Zen about their child, but flashbacks of memories of what happened twice before had stopped him. The reactions of his first lover and of his father, the coldness of the child's skin, everything in his memories and mind told him not to.

So he regretfully didn't.

During the duration of those three days he packed up what little things he had and called a moving truck. He knew Zen would see the truck so he waited till the afternoon of the third day when he knew the brunette would be at his job. He, and his kind neighbor, moved all the boxes into the moving truck and he gave the driver the address of his new apartment, located in the two next towns over.

He wanted to wait till morning before making the trip, and when he choose to stay Kirishima came over again and the words he spoke broke Takafumi's heart. The words still played in his mind.

"Takafumi, please PLEASE open this door. I know your here because your neighbors have said that you haven't left the apartment building." He had told the neighbors not to tell a person who fit Zen's description that he was moving at least till he had actually moved.

He put his forhead against the door and squeezed his eyes shut trying to stop the oncoming flow of tears making its way to the forefront.

"Takafumi, please, was it something I did or said? Why are you avoiding us?..." He staid silent waiting to see if I would answer. I started sliding down the door, onto the floor. I knew he could see my shadow from under the door. "Takafumi. I know your there. Please let me see you, let me in. Whatever is wrong let me help you."

He waited again before I heard him sigh and sit next to the door. "Hiyo and Sorata miss you. She keeps asking if it was something she said that made you go away, and asking what to happened to you." He was starting to ramble and I could tell that he was doing so trying to get me to respond to something he said.

"Isaka said that you resigned. I don't think Takano knows yet though. He asked me if I had seen you and I answered honestly. Please Takafumi open this door and tell me what's wrong. Your the raging bear of Marukawa I didn't think that anything would make you quit you job. Or leave Sorata and Hiyo. If its something I did let me apologize, but I only will once I see your face. Please Takafumi! Open this door..." I let the tears fall completely forgotten about holding them back.

I wanted to. I wanted to open the door. I wanted Zen to hold me and tell me that the baby would be a miracle for us. But I knew that if I opened the door and he found out he would be the same as the others.

I layed there listening to his pleads and breathing, while silently crying. About 3 hours later he reluctantly sighed and got up to leave.

Takafumi opened his eyes and cryed as he layed a hand over where Zen's chest would be.

Even though he hated doing this, it was for the best...

It had to be.


	3. 2) I Dont Deserve Happiness

2.) I Don't Deserve Happiness Even If It's What I Want

1

The Stars reflect the Moon, and the Moon reflects the Sun, so what does the Sun reflect?

"Takafumi."

Yokozawa's eyes snapped open from sleep upon that word uttered in his dream by the one he loves.

He stared at the ceiling for a second before sighing. It's been 7 months and he still cant get Zen out of his dreams.

And he knows he never will. Soft whimpers and cries drew his attention to the other side of the room and he sighed, not in irritation but exhaustion.

He forced himself up and stumbled over to the small crib. He reached inside and pulled out a small baby boy no more than a week old.

"I see your going to be an early riser. Taiyo (means sun)"

He walked back to his bed and sat down. He guided the small boy to his chest and the baby immediately latched on upon finding his target.

The baby's name was Taiyo, he was born a week ago. His hair was a Raven black and his eyes where the same as his other father's was.

Takafumi was three months pregnant when he left everything behind and moved to the small one bedroom apartment. It was small but livable, with a den, kitchen and bathroom.

He birthed Taiyo in the bathtub, and thanked the heavens and God that his baby was born healthy if just a little small. He had been so scared when the contractions started. Scared of the birth and of the condition of the baby.

But he got through it and was exhausted but happy afterwords. He had bought everything for the baby ahead of time when his baby bump wasn't going to be noticible to anyone unless he wore a thin shirt or I'd they looked very closely.

He had gotten a job at the local bakery and earned a regular persons income, but it was enough to tide them over without worries. He was also thankful for his neighbor who ran a small daycare/school out of her apartment for the kids in the building.

When he went to work for the day he could take Taiyo over to her, the woman had a child that was a couple months older and the lady hoped that in the future the two children would become friends.

Takafumi longed more and more for Kirishima everyday, but he knew this was for the best. Somehow.

He shook those thoughts off and looked back to his child as the baby let go. He noted that once again Taiyo was asleep. He smiled softly and kissed the child's forehead. The child looked so much like the perfect combination of him and Zen that it was hard for his heart not to ache a little when he watched Taiyo.

He knew he wouldn't get back to sleep tonight so he layed down on his side and layed Taiyo beside him as he propped his head up on his hand. His unoccupied hand layed gently over the child as he watched the small being.

"Taiyo you remind me so much of your father its hard to bear sometimes. But your my little miracle nothing will change that."

As he watched the baby sleep he started to remember things from the past, like why he left: the two past mistakes he made, (a/n that weren't his fault even though he thinks they are,also they will be revealed later) the happy times with the Kirishima's, and Zen.

He felt a wetness on his hand and glanced at it before brushing his hand over his cheek. He chuckled dryly that held no but of humor in it. "I thought I didn't have any more tears left to do this."

He let out a shuddering breath and wiped them away, but it was fruitless.

"Aheh oh." Cooing brung his attention to the smaller child who was watching him in amazement while having his small delicate hands on his father's bigger one.

Takafumi smiled softly and picked the child up, looking at his alarm clock he noticed that several hours had past and it was close to time for him to leave.

He sighed as he forced himself up. He grabbed a small onsie for Taiyo and layed it on the bed along with his uniform.

He then went to the bathroom and washed them both. Which, Takafumi found a little amusing, Taiyo had demanded another meal during the shower, which was given.

Once both where dressed Takafumi grabbed everything he needed and what Taiyo would need for the day before walking out of his apartment, locking it behind him.

He carried Taiyo next door before ringing the doorbell. A smaller woman with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes answered and smiled as she saw Takafumi.

"Good Morning Takafumi-kun!" When they first met Takafumi had found it a little strange for the woman to address him by his first name but that was before he found out that she was born in America by Japanese parents and how she addressed people stuck as how they addressed people over there.

"Good Morning to you to Nana-san." She also insisted that Takafumi called her by her first name. "I hope I didn't wake you."

"No, no not at all. Have a good day at work!" She said to him after she practically shoved him out and took Taiyo.

He smiled a little, "You too!" And took off to the elevator. He pressed the button for the ground floor and leaned against the elevator wall.

It dinged and he walked out and towards his work. When he got there he immediately went to the back and clocked in.

He then put the standard apron all the employees had to wear on and went to the register. It was a fairly famous bakery and almost doubled in size than normal ones.

There were always 2-6 people working the registers, 7-10 people baking, 2 watching the security cameras, and of course the boss/manager that runs everything from behind the scenes.

They were the main bakery that people went to in this city, because of their taste and of their variety of bread products, cakes, sweets, cookies, and much more.

Once Takafumi started working at the bakery, no one thought he was going to be even remotely close to a good worker, besides the manager. And when he showed his skills gained from years of selling manga for Marakuwa, his coworkers became jealous and started to try and vandalize his work or blame things on him.

He didn't really mind because he knew that the security was watching the cameras and that they weren't out to get him, so he would just let whatever they did slide off him like water off a duck's back and move on while fixing what they did.

Overall his life was a little lonely but it was for the best...Right?


	4. 3) Punish Me, Not My Child

3.) If Anyone Has To Be Punished Punish Me Not My Child

3

'Sign language' "Speaking" 'Thinking' (Author comments) Sentences made by me Written or on a machine

There are many types of pain. Physical pain, mental pain, but the worst of all is emotional pain. Pain in your heart. Why is it that emotional pain is the easiest to be inflicted either by others, ourselves, or even non living things? Because it's what we can hide from everyone else intill the dam breaks.

Takafumi noted with dry humor that it had been three and a half, almost four, years since he had talked to anyone that knew him on a, at least a little bit, personal level.

'Hiyo would be 13 now... And Ze-' Takafumi shook his head before that thought continued.

Little pounding of feet was heard from behind him coming from the family room and he smirked but otherwise didn't move.

Suddenly little arms wrapped around his knees from behind and he let out a yelp, to amuse the 'attacker'.

Giggles followed as Takafumi turned around and picked a 3 year old Taiyo up. 'You got me there buddy!' Takafumi used sign language to speak to the boy

Taiyo giggled, 'I know! I know! Daddy! Whatcha makin?' Taiyo signed back as he gazed over his father's shoulder to look at the pan of white fluffy stuff. Other wise known as flour.

'Fried Chiken. Your favorite.' Takafumi signed to his question with a smile.

'Yay!!' The child giggled and cheered before wiggling wanting to get out of his father's grasp, which Takafumi complied too. He set the smaller than normal child down and watched the child as he was happy and giggling playing with the refrigerator alphabet magnets.

Taiyo was smart for his age and already knew the alphabet, numbers, and writing by heart. He could write at the skill of a kindergartner and could read smaller children's books. So often he would rearrange the colorful magnets to spell out a small message, even if it was sometimes misspelled, or put them in alphabetical order.

Honesty Takafumi is proud, but mostly just happy that his child had regained his health.

When Taiyo was about a year old Takafumi had noticed that Taiyo wouldn't respond to anything he said on any noise at all for that matter. If, whatever it was, made a vibration it would draw his attention, but otherwise it was like he couldn't hear. Takafumi took Taiyo to the doctor only for them to tell him that his perfect little angel was deaf, and had been since birth.

He was horrified thinking it was something he did that made his child like that, but the doctor who was assigned to Taiyo reassured him that their was nothing he could have done to prevented it.

Later he found out that Taiyo also had epilepsy. It was horrible to. He was thankful that when the first seizure had occurred they were still at the hospital.

They gave Taiyo pills that kept the seizures at bay, but he still did, occasionally, have a seizure out of no where.

That was when Takafumi had thought they would go bankrupt from all the hospital bills, but luckily for him the doctor that soon became Taiyo's personal doctor, declined letting him pay. And he can't be more thankful to Dr. Nowaki Kusama.

Besides Taiyo seemed to really love the man as well.

Takafumi had found everything he could on sign language and learnt it as quickly as he could.

When Taiyo was older he had started teaching the three year old how to communicate with it, which was picked up fast by the brunette.

They both quickly became experts at sign language.

He snapped out of his thoughts and noticed that he had actually finished their dinner while doing so. 'I really need to stop spacing out!'

Quickly locating Taiyo in the family room playing with the building blocks he relaxed a little bit. 'Taiyo, dinner's ready.' Takafumi signed after waving a hand in front of the child's face. He then set the plates on the table while the child's face lit up and he rushed over to the chair trying hard to get on it.

He failed a couple of times but finnaly climbed on, once he did he flashed a smile at his father that was just like the one shown to Yokozawa by his son's father.

His heart ached at seeing that recognizable smile, but he had a child to worry about he didn't have time for his own heart.

He smiled back and sat down beside the small child. He pulled the chiken apart into smaller pieces before sliding the plate over in front of Taiyo who immediately dug in. Takafumi soon joined him.

'So how was your day at Nana-san's?' He asked. Nana had became like a babysitter for Taiyo during the day and she even started learning how to sign once she heard about Taiyo being unable to hear.

'It was great! Me and Tsuna-kun built a huge tower that reached the ceiling!!!' Taiyo was probably caking it up a little bit it was cute to see him do it nonetheless. He was signing quickly between bites of chiken.

'You did! I bet it was so tall!' Takafumi signed as he could feel his eyes drooping but shook himself to stay awake anyways. He couldn't fall asleep not with his child still awake.

'Yep! And then we watched Alladin and colored pictures of Batman!!'

'That's sounds like an amazing day Taiyo.' Takafumi's tried to keep a happy smile on his face for his child but he could feel the exhaustion of the day hitting him full force.

Which was a little bit expected if you worked from 5am-8:30pm. Some of his coworkers would leave without clocking out, and telling him or one of the others to do it for them, and leaving Takafumi their own work.

Most of the time Takafumi would be the last one to leave.

'Oh! Yea! I made a picture for you!!' At that Taiyo finished his meal and jumped down from the chair to run off and get a peice of colored paper with drawings that were remarkably recognizable for a three year olds work drawn on it.

That was one thing that Takafumi couldn't figure out, where he got such good talent to draw or paint which Taiyo loved doing.

Taiyo climbed into Takafumi's lap and started signing to his father about the picture.

On the picture was the apartment building, and in front of it was a drawing of Takafumi holding a small figure's hand, who he thought was Taiyo, but beside him was a figure with a plain face and blonde hair.

He stared at it for a second before pointing to it, 'Taiyo, who is this?'

' That's Papa. You told me that I have another daddy that doesn't know about me and I don't know what he looks like so I drew him like that!' He seemed excited about it, but as seconds past Takafumi's heart tightened painfully so and he felt on the verge of tears.

'Go to your room.' With shaking hands Takafumi told Taiyo.

He wasn't mad at him, it was just he couldn't take it, he felt aweful about Taiyo not knowing his father, even though Taiyo did know that Takafumi was his 'mother' and he missed the man greatly as well as felt guilt and regret for the man not knowing his son either.

He had mentioned many times that if they ever were to adopt a child that he wanted a son, and now that he had one that was flesh and blood, he didn't know him at all.

'Hm? But Daddy-'

'I said go to your room.' Takafumi signed as he stopped his sons hands from going again and immediately Taiyo jumped down and darted off to their shared room.

That's when the tears came. That was another reason he sent Taiyo away to his room. Taiyo had never seen him cry besides that time he was a baby. He would cry, alot even, but never in front of Taiyo. And he wasn't about to start now.


	5. 4) The Biggest Smiles and Fresh Starts

4.) The Biggest Smiles and Fresh Starts

3

'Sign language' "Speaking" 'Thinking' (Author comments) Sentences made by me Written or on a machine

There are many types of pain. Physical pain, mental pain, but the worst of all is emotional pain. Pain in your heart. Why is it that emotional pain is the easiest to be inflicted either by others, ourselves, or even non living things? Because it's what we can hide from everyone else intill the dam breaks.

Takafumi noted with dry humor that it had been three and a half, almost four, years since he had talked to anyone that knew him on a, at least a little bit, personal level.

'Hiyo would be 13 now... And Ze-' Takafumi shook his head before that thought continued.

Little pounding of feet was heard from behind him coming from the family room and he smirked but otherwise didn't move.

Suddenly little arms wrapped around his knees from behind and he let out a yelp, to amuse the 'attacker'.

Giggles followed as Takafumi turned around and picked a 3 year old Taiyo up. 'You got me there buddy!' Takafumi used sign language to speak to the boy

Taiyo giggled, 'I know! I know! Daddy! Whatcha makin?' Taiyo signed back as he gazed over his father's shoulder to look at the pan of white fluffy stuff. Other wise known as flour.

'Fried Chiken. Your favorite.' Takafumi signed to his question with a smile.

'Yay!!' The child giggled and cheered before wiggling wanting to get out of his father's grasp, which Takafumi complied too. He set the smaller than normal child down and watched the child as he was happy and giggling playing with the refrigerator alphabet magnets.

Taiyo was smart for his age and already knew the alphabet, numbers, and writing by heart. He could write at the skill of a kindergartner and could read smaller children's books. So often he would rearrange the colorful magnets to spell out a small message, even if it was sometimes misspelled, or put them in alphabetical order.

Honesty Takafumi is proud, but mostly just happy that his child had regained his health.

When Taiyo was about a year old Takafumi had noticed that Taiyo wouldn't respond to anything he said on any noise at all for that matter. If, whatever it was, made a vibration it would draw his attention, but otherwise it was like he couldn't hear. Takafumi took Taiyo to the doctor only for them to tell him that his perfect little angel was deaf, and had been since birth.

He was horrified thinking it was something he did that made his child like that, but the doctor who was assigned to Taiyo reassured him that their was nothing he could have done to prevented it.

Later he found out that Taiyo also had epilepsy. It was horrible to. He was thankful that when the first seizure had occurred they were still at the hospital.

They gave Taiyo pills that kept the seizures at bay, but he still did, occasionally, have a seizure out of no where.

That was when Takafumi had thought they would go bankrupt from all the hospital bills, but luckily for him the doctor that soon became Taiyo's personal doctor, declined letting him pay. And he can't be more thankful to Dr. Nowaki Kusama.

Besides Taiyo seemed to really love the man as well.

Takafumi had found everything he could on sign language and learnt it as quickly as he could.

When Taiyo was older he had started teaching the three year old how to communicate with it, which was picked up fast by the brunette.

They both quickly became experts at sign language.

He snapped out of his thoughts and noticed that he had actually finished their dinner while doing so. 'I really need to stop spacing out!'

Quickly locating Taiyo in the family room playing with the building blocks he relaxed a little bit. 'Taiyo, dinner's ready.' Takafumi signed after waving a hand in front of the child's face. He then set the plates on the table while the child's face lit up and he rushed over to the chair trying hard to get on it.

He failed a couple of times but finnaly climbed on, once he did he flashed a smile at his father that was just like the one shown to Yokozawa by his son's father.

His heart ached at seeing that recognizable smile, but he had a child to worry about he didn't have time for his own heart.

He smiled back and sat down beside the small child. He pulled the chiken apart into smaller pieces before sliding the plate over in front of Taiyo who immediately dug in. Takafumi soon joined him.

'So how was your day at Nana-san's?' He asked. Nana had became like a babysitter for Taiyo during the day and she even started learning how to sign once she heard about Taiyo being unable to hear.

'It was great! Me and Tsuna-kun built a huge tower that reached the ceiling!!!' Taiyo was probably caking it up a little bit it was cute to see him do it nonetheless. He was signing quickly between bites of chiken.

'You did! I bet it was so tall!' Takafumi signed as he could feel his eyes drooping but shook himself to stay awake anyways. He couldn't fall asleep not with his child still awake.

'Yep! And then we watched Alladin and colored pictures of Batman!!'

'That's sounds like an amazing day Taiyo.' Takafumi's tried to keep a happy smile on his face for his child but he could feel the exhaustion of the day hitting him full force.

Which was a little bit expected if you worked from 5am-8:30pm. Some of his coworkers would leave without clocking out, and telling him or one of the others to do it for them, and leaving Takafumi their own work.

Most of the time Takafumi would be the last one to leave.

'Oh! Yea! I made a picture for you!!' At that Taiyo finished his meal and jumped down from the chair to run off and get a peice of colored paper with drawings that were remarkably recognizable for a three year olds work drawn on it.

That was one thing that Takafumi couldn't figure out, where he got such good talent to draw or paint which Taiyo loved doing.

Taiyo climbed into Takafumi's lap and started signing to his father about the picture.

On the picture was the apartment building, and in front of it was a drawing of Takafumi holding a small figure's hand, who he thought was Taiyo, but beside him was a figure with a plain face and blonde hair.

He stared at it for a second before pointing to it, 'Taiyo, who is this?'

' That's Papa. You told me that I have another daddy that doesn't know about me and I don't know what he looks like so I drew him like that!' He seemed excited about it, but as seconds past Takafumi's heart tightened painfully so and he felt on the verge of tears.

'Go to your room.' With shaking hands Takafumi told Taiyo.

He wasn't mad at him, it was just he couldn't take it, he felt aweful about Taiyo not knowing his father, even though Taiyo did know that Takafumi was his 'mother' and he missed the man greatly as well as felt guilt and regret for the man not knowing his son either.

He had mentioned many times that if they ever were to adopt a child that he wanted a son, and now that he had one that was flesh and blood, he didn't know him at all.

'Hm? But Daddy-'

'I said go to your room.' Takafumi signed as he stopped his sons hands from going again and immediately Taiyo jumped down and darted off to their shared room.

That's when the tears came. That was another reason he sent Taiyo away to his room. Taiyo had never seen him cry besides that time he was a baby. He would cry, alot even, but never in front of Taiyo. And he wasn't about to start now.


	6. 5) Accusations and a Project

5.) Accusations and a Project

5 --

That next morning was a little hectic.

Both me and Taiyo had to have a shower and then we got ready. He was still half asleep through most of it.

When we left I had both mine and his smaller backpack over my shoulders and he had buried himself in my chest as I held him and walked.

By the time we got there he was fully awake and walking beside me holding my hand.

We walked in and towards the door. I knocked on the closed door and almost immediately it opened to reveal a woman.

"Hi! Are you Yokozawa-San?"

"Yes Mam. This is Taiyo." I said jestering towards him.

She looked at him before bending down looking Taiyo strait in the eyes. She started to sign. 'Hello Taiyo. My name's Miss Himi! Just call me Himi. Are you excited to meet everyone? There excited to meet you!'

Well she's cheerful.

Despite what I thought Taiyo smiled wide and I found myself doing the same.

'Nice to meet you! Himi-san!! Are you my teacher?'

She nodded to his question and he smiled. 'That's awesome!!' She giggled along with him.

'Well then I'll let you say goodbye to your father and then you can come meet everyone with me.' She stood as she signed and back away 2 steps.

Taiyo nodded and turned to me. I bent down much like she was and he hugged me around my kneck. 'You'll come back right?'

'Of course I will little man. I'll come pick you up after I get off work and then we can go see Tsunayoshi-kun and you can tell us all about the day you had.' I hugged him back when I finished signing to him.

He hesitated for a second before smiling. 'Ok Papa! Bye! Love you.' He rushed before kissing my cheek and running towards his teacher.

She looked at me as I stood and I nodded to her. "Have a good day Mrs Himi-san."

She nodded as well with a smile. "You too Yokozawa-san."

At that she turned with Taiyo holding her hand and walked into the class. Taiyo looked back and waved and I waved back.

Once the door closed I turned and walked away from the class.

Once I made it outside I went to the train station and headed to the bakery.

I got there and clocked in before going to my register. It was a pretty normal day till I got off.

I still got off late but thankfully the school had an after school play time that lasted till about 8. I was told by my boss that if I wanted I could leave early and that is what I was going to do but when I went to gather the money from my register it came up short.

There wasn't enough money there from what I know how much I sold. I counted it again and again before taking it all and heading to the boss' office.

I raised my hand to knock on the door but it opened before I could and one of my co-workers rushed out looking furious and frustrated. She didn't even acknowledge I was there. I heard a sigh come from inside and I swallowed before knocking on the half opened door.

My boss, Mr. Kishiro, looked up and put on that business smile of his. He was a good man, kind and nice but he was serious when it came to business affairs.

When I first saw him I had thought he looked slightly familiar, but I couldn't place where. He had blonde hair and green eyes and wore rectangular shaped glasses.

"Um, sorry to bother you sir, but I found a shortage in the money in the register I have been working, and I thought you should know.." At that an eyebrow went up and his head tilted slightly. He didn't look worried he looked more curious.

"Oh? Did Rin-san not tell you? He had to take some from that register for change for another customer, he ran out and asked if he could take from yours. I told him he could bit to tell you. Which he evidently didn't do." He looked slightly frustrated and irritated but otherwise fine.

I sighed a little in relief. Thank God no money was stolen. "That explains it. Thankfully it was that and it wasn't stolen." I muttered offhandedly as I sat the envelope with the money inside on his desk, which he took and unlocked the desk drawer throwing it in and locking it back, and I guess he had heard me.

"Yes thankfully." I had turned to leave but before I got to the closed door his voice stopped me. "Wait Yokozawa I want to discuss something else with you."

I tuned back to him an inquisitive look on my face and he gestured to one of the two seat in front of his desk. "Please sit."

I did so and he leaned forward, his hands locked under his chin and elbows on the desk. "I'm just going to get right to the point. There has been a report given to me that you have touched a female worker here inappropriately."

My eyes blew wide and my eyebrows drew together. What the hell is this?! "Eh?"

"If this where true-"

"Sir that's not-"

"If this where true I would have to fire you but I know you have too much to lose to do this act. So I'm curious is it true?"

I shook my head. This can't be happening. "No sir it's not. I wouldn't do something like that. I'm not like that."

"Why wouldn't you? I mean they are beautiful women," he sat back in his chair keeping his eyes on me. "temptation can cause people to do things."

I was frustrated by being blamed for this. I didn't do this. I wouldn't do this. Come on I like guys. Wait that could help me.

"Because sir I swing for the other team. I don't like women. And I wouldn't do something like that and risk losing my job I would lose my only source of income and I need the money to take care of Taiyo. I can't lose this."

He stared at me for a moment before the edge of his lip curled up a little bit. "I never said that I was true I only said I was curious. I believe you. Sorry for making you think I didn't. Your a good worker Yokozawa. You follow the rules to pretty much a T. I was curious how you would act though. You fought for your job, you wanted to keep it. And that's one reason why I would like you to work together with an artist I have hired to promote the sales for the company and our new product that comes out in 5 weeks.

If you accept the deadline for the project would be the 12th five days before we release the product. If you don't accept, well, this chance will go to someone else. I'm willing to give you a raise for doing it and add three vacation days to your record."

I had decided to accept it before he even told me the benefits of doing this project. I love this job and would really enjoy seeing it get more business.

"I can do that. Thank you for trusting me too." He smiled.

"No problem. I'm counting on it being great. Here is the number and email for the artist I have hired." He replied as he wrote it down and handed it to me. I nodded as I took it and stood.

"Thank you sir."

He nodded to me and looked back at his work. I took that as my signal to leave and I did so. I pocketed the paper and clocked out before I left.

Well that wasn't really expected, but at least I can help the store now.

I never saw Mr. Kishiro's wide face splitting grin after I left.


	7. 6) A Friend is Worth It

6.) A Friend Is Worth It

6 --

I didn't meet the artist till the next week and Mr. Kishiro let me off to go meet him at the café he had us meet at.

His name was Kou Yukine and supposedly he was an extremely good artist that had only been out of school for about 2 years.

When I got there, I was a bit surprised at who I saw. It was the kid the worked at the bookstore that Marukawa sold books at. He didn't recognize me but I definitely recognized him.

No one would be able to forget that face.

We talked over the project and what to do with it for about half the day. We parted ways and I had given him my number an email so he could send me the sketches he makes for them.

When I left the cafe it was time for Taiyo to get out of school so I headed over.

I got there and as soon as he saw me he ran over. His friend watched him go. He had made a friend pretty quickly, she was a little girl with red hair and brown eyes. She couldn't speak so both of them where able to communicate pretty easily.

I picked up Taiyo and smiled at him. He started signing telling me about his day and I nodded. I started walking over to the current teacher to tell them I was picking up Taiyo. But I was surprised at who I saw.

It was Kusama-san.

"Kusama-san?" At that his head snapped over to me and he smiled.

"Yokozawa-san." He greeted.

"I thought it was you, but what are you doing here? I thought you where a doctor." He nodded and Taiyo squirmed. I sat him down and he immediately shot back to his friend when I signed to him that I was talking to Kusama-san and would come get him when it was time to go.

"I am, but that little girl of there." He gestured to the girl that Taiyo is friends with, "Is my little girl. Me and my lover adopted her not to long ago. Today I came to pick her up but Calahi-san asked if I could stay for a while so I am."

I kept my eyes on Taiyo as I nodded. He ran around with the little girl following him. They both had huge smiles on as they giggled and played. A small smile graced my lips. "They look like they have been friends all their life."

He nodded as he looked to them as well. "They do don't they. Kikimi couldn't stop telling us about Taiyo-kun after her first day. They really hit it off with each other."

"That's a relief." He looked at me with an inquisitive face.

I glanced at him before turning back to the two children. "Taiyo was worried no one would be able to understand what he was saying his first day. He almost backed out of coming two days before he started. It's good he's made a friend."

Kusama-san smiled and nodded. "Yea it is."

We where in silence for a bit before he looked back at me again and his face turned a little serious. "Are you alright?" I looked to him.

"Yea, I'm fine. Why?"

"You look pale, and tired." I smirked a little to reassure him.

"Yes if fine. Kusama-san I've just been working more than usual lately. I'm just tired." He didn't look convinced but he nodded.

"Alright, just don't overwork yourself Yokozawa-San."

"I wont." I looked at my watch and frowned. Was it really that late? "I think me and Taiyo should get going. It was nice seeing you Kusama-san."

"You too."

We said our goodbyes and I went and stood in front of Taiyo's path. J signed to him that it was time to go and he poured but nodded and signed goodby to the little girl, Kikimi, and ran up to me taking my hand.

We left and headed home. I was dog tired but I know Taiyo was still full of energy so after we ate I turned on a kids movie with subtitles on and he played as he watched the movie and I sat on the couch watching him and the TV.

I must have drifted to sleep because when I woke it was morning.


	8. 7) A Clue And Sake

7.) A Clue And Sake

7 Pic is Kishiro except he has green eyes and rectangle glasses like Midorama from KNB.

Told by...(*drumroll!*) Kishiro! The secret behind this mysterious, bit creepy, man revealed!!

Starts when Takafumi walks out of his office in the chap 'Accusations And A Project' --

He hadn't changed much.

Takafumi still was a stunning looker, but he seems different as well. But I'd recognize those blue eyes anywhere.

I can still remember his face when he was pleading with me so long ago.

I had been scared and frightened when he had told me that life changing news.

He had come to me after ignoring me for a couple of weeks so I had been mad when he got there. I was his lover, I felt like I shouldn't have been ignored, especially since we where each others first loves. When he had told me he was pregnant I freaked.

I panicked and as soon as I realized I had hurt him I had bolted out of panic and fear and guilt. I had heard him calling out to me as I ran but I didn't look back.

And then he dissapeared. I wanted to find him, apologize and tell him how happy I was about the child, but I couldn't because he freaking dissapeared of the face of the earth.

But now he's here as my employee. It doesn't seem like he recognizes me and I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing. I had inherited my step father company and had it rise in the ranks as a bakery shop.

Once I had read Takafumi Yokozawa's resume I had been impressed and bewildered as to why a salesman of a major editing company had suddenly wanted to work in a bakery. I hadn't know it was the one I had buried feelings for when I decided to hire him.

I was floored when I saw him though. He looked almost frail or weak. But you wouldn't be able to tell unless you had known him personally.

His eyes where duller when he started here and even his hair looked dull. But I was still nonetheless impressed by his skills in selling merchandise.

But something else confused me. His files said that he only had one child, which he undoubtedly loved, but the age would be too young to be the one he had told me he was pregnant with when we where still teenagers. So what happened to my child?

He wouldnt have had an abortion, he was too against that. Adoption? No he wouldnt do that either.

So what happened to that child?

I will admit I was curious, and jealous, of whoever had gotten him pregnant a second time. Or if he was the one that got pregnant at all.

He claimed he was a single father and that the mother died in childbirth. It's logical but the way he said it didn't sound exactly right.

But I will admit, from the one time I had met Taiyo that the tyke was adorable. He was a perfect combination of Yokozawa and someone else.

My jealousy sparked higher at that. If Takafumi had put my kid up for adoption then why would he keep this one. Was the one he was carring when he dissapeared not good enough?

I cut my line of thought off there and glared at my own stupidity.

Quit judging him so harshly when you don't know the whole story!!!

I sighed and licked up the phone as it rang. "Hello?"

"Ah! Kishiro-san! It's Ritsu Onodera." Ritsu a good kid but can be dense. Obvious, in my eyes, that he was gay but is being forced into marrying my distant cousin An-chan.

We had become friends and kinda soaked our sorrows drinking together. Neither of us where each others type bug we where still friends.

"Onadera? Why are you calling?" I spoke monotonously but I really was curious. I leaned back in my chair, thankful that Takafumi had closed the door on his way out.

"Ah so cold. Anyways I was hoping to ask if I could meet up with you somewhere to drown in sake, just you, me, my...friend-" he was cut off by a deep voice in the background.

"Lover." Well he's blunt.

"Ah! Masamune! Stop sneaking up on me! And quit listening in on my calls!" I could hear his pout over the phone and I burst out laughing.

"So you finnaly got yourself a boyfriend, eh Onodera. It's about time I thought I was going to have to get you to go on a blind date to hook you up with someone, but looks like that's covered! Finnaly!"

"Oi! Oi! Oi! Kishiro!! Quit laughing! I swear I'm going to kill you! So what? I got someone no big deal!" I could practically hear his blush and that was definitely him trying to cover up his embarrassment. "What about you?! I should be the one to set you up now!"

I chuckled one last time before answering. "Nah, already got my eyes on someone. But yea I can meet up with you two. So when?"

"Tonight alright?"

"Definitely. Where?"

Masamune's(?) Voice came from the background again. "Here."

Ritsu sighed. "Masamune says at our apartment. That OK?"

"Yea. Just give me the address." He did so and we said goodbye. I gathered my things and left the now empty building.

I went to the address and wasnt really surprised that it was an apartment. I nocked on the door and Ritsu opened it.

He smiled and I launched forward getting him in a head lock and rubbing my knuckles on his head.

"You little brat!" He knew I was reading just by my tone and smirk, "I thought it was an agreement between us to say so when one of us got someone."

He chuckled sheepishly, "Yea well...busy month!" He rushed out the last part and I rolled my eyes.

"Your a bad liar Onodera." I realeased him and he smiled. I smirked right back.

My attention was drawn to the man standing behind him though. He was about my size in height and build and had black hair and amber cat like eyes.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kishiro, Onodera's college buddy." He nodded and said his name was Masamune Takano.

If I remember correctly, from Ritsu's unending stories, this is Masamune Saga the one who Ritsu is deeply in love with...Still. His high school first love.

He was suspicious of me at first but eventually he relaxed and we had a good time drinking together.

About 20 drinks later both me and Ritsu where completely drunk.

X-X-X

I watched as the guy who is apparently Ritsu's collage friend laughed completely drunk. He was a talkative drunk.

How am I always the only one still sober when I drink with people?

My mind drifted a bit. Since Yokozawa had dissapeared about three or four years ago I've noticed things that are different.

I knew about him and Kirishima being together so when he had suddenly quit his job and dissapeared I had immediately went to question the man.

But seeing the blonde like he was...

I really wished I knew where my best friend was and why he had left.

I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts by Ritsu asking Kishiro something else.

"Hey, Ki-ki! You said you had your eyes on someone else on the phone who?"

Ki-ki? If I remember correctly from their drunken rambling that was the nickname Kishiro had been given by Ritsu.

Kishiro looked over and tried to stand but flopped back down on his back staring up at the ceiling. He blew his hair out of his eyes. "An employee at the bakery! He suddenly quit his job about three years ago and suddenly had a drastic carrier change! An salesman to a clerk! Hilarious stuff!"

I had an ominous feeling start to boil in my gut. "It's funny too! Because he was working the a same place you do!" He continued and I could feel my heart leap in hope.

"What is his name?!" Kishiro's head lolled to the side to face me and he had wide eyes.

"Hoh! I forgot you where there. Name. Name. Takafumi Yoko- huh! why are you spinning?!" I froze. He didn't finish the name but I don't need him to. I leaned over and reached into his pocket pulling out one of his business cards and stuffing it in my pant pocket.

I will find him and if this guy is his new boss then that's the only connection I have.

"O!! I!! Wasn't Takafumi the one you where head over heals with in high," he hiccuped. "Daycare." Ritsu exclaimed. My eyes widened again. Just what's the relationship between this guy and Yokozawa?

"Hai! The one who went poof! I will get answers for that too! Yoko-yoko zawa wa! He got a kid to! No idea where the brat came from! Or if he was the one or a chik!" What the hell is he talking about? A kid?

Ritsu conked out not five seconds after he spoke. So I decided to worm some answers from him. "So how is Yokozawa? How do you know him." Again his head lolled to look at me.

"Busy. Masu-masu!" He also calls people nicknames when he is drunk. Weird guy. "High cool! School! Know from high daycare! Together for, how long, then he went poof! Vanished. Greatest Vanishing act in the world!! Invisible man!!" Well I knew that Yokozawa attended a year of high school at a different school before he transferred to mine.

But now Kishiro is talking nonsense.

Evidently they where together before he dissapeared. Now why does that sound like mine and Ruitsu's situation?

"Pregnant! Baby! Where'd e' go?" Huh? What is he talking about now.

He was suddenly on his hands and knees and in my face. Man he's fast.

"Where'd it go! Masu-Masu!? Huh! Where it go? It diss--peared!! Kids don't disappear!" What the HELL is he talking about!?

"Uh? I don't know Kishiro." I told him as I pushed him away from my face. He plopped back down right in front of me and I stared at him for a long moment before he blew out air from his mouth and grunted.

"I didnd mean to make him upset! Why'd I run? Run. Rum. Run. Ran away. So who was the one that deserted again? Oh! Right. It was me." He was alot calmer than twenty seconds ago.

What ever it was that happened between Yokozawa and Kishiro, if that's who he is talking about, must have been pretty bad. Worse than a misunderstanding for sure.

"Masu-Masu. I messed up thats feelings bad!!! Ah!" He growled and suddenly shot up on his feet only to plot down on his back again.

It didn't faze him.

"Im just gonna lay here and die."

He closed his eyes and Ritsu rolled over in his sleep and clearly said. "I'm joining you." Before stilling again. Dead asleep.

Jeez these two are incredibly similar in some acts.


	9. Rewritting

This is one of my old stories transferred from Wattpad.

Till then this story is completed and the update will hopefully be posted soon. Sorry for everything and thank you for reading. Hope you check out the update once it's posted.

Sorry for my slow updates.

-DTU


End file.
